


Insufficient Funds

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foul Language, M/M, Other, Post-Timeskip Appearances, Prostitution, Sexual Violence/Injury, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Violent locals have built a high wall that separates their island into two halves. Patrolled by armed soldiers. They call it The Fence. Openly hostile towards Pirates, bandits, or simple strangers. Luffy's forced to cope with the fact that Zoro will do anything, to ensure the safety of their nakama.





	Insufficient Funds

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a MOB/Zoro Darkfic. With a little bit of zolu comfort at the end.

“We need _money_!” Nami’s hissing whisper is full of frantic, real fear. This island’s patrol alerted to their presence by a passing Marine Admiral. They don’t know _which_ Admiral, of course, but any one of them is a huge problem. “Sunny is docked on the opposite side of the island, and…and the fence-”

They’ll be checking faces now, at the huge wall people around here referred to as ‘The Fence’. Whereas earlier that morning when they had entered, via wide iron doors that stood yawning open. Only a few guards to give casual interest to those who wandered in and out. Now…

“We’ll get money,” Sanji assures the redhead. Rubbing up and down over her arms as they stand at the fringe of a busy market lane. Him, Nami, and Zoro. The three of them had changed clothes, blended in. The moment they’d heard the broadcast over loud speakers, that the hunt for the Strawhat Crew’s been declared open season. “How much do you think it will take to bribe these guys?”

“N-no less than f-f-fifty million.” Shaking her head. How are they to just come across that much?

“Can we go around?” Zoro’s single jade eye wanders the multitude of people. Workers, business merchants… He’s already spotted three World Government Officers in impeccable suits. Arm in arm with this island’s Kingdom, and home-grown Militias.  “The _Fence_. It must end at the coast, even if we have to swim out to sea?”

“No.” Nami’s shaken her head again. Wet trails on her face for tears that land on the ground at their feet. “There are… h-high towers,” It had truly frightened her. “On either end of the fence. Armed guards.” The bodies left to rot, in cages hung above swirls of dark water. “…A-also…” Her eyes, the color of ripe mikans, close. “The Sea. At the north or south, the fence meets. Those places… between the chop, and jagged underbed of sharp rock… it is _too dangerous to navigate_. Even with a ship, which we haven’t.”

 

Zoro’s watching a man harass a young woman in a doorway across from them. The girl shouting back at who evidently was her employer. _Fifty million, eh_? “Wait here.” The swordsman’s said to Sanji, who’s holding their distraught navigator in his arms.

“Eh- _oi_?! And where do you think you’re going, Shitty Moss?!” Ignored, the blonde chef clamps his unlit cigarette between his teeth. Watching Zoro’s back as he’s crossed the busy throughway. Up in an opposite doorway to talk to some greasy guy with a protruding belly. The guy’s grinning real big at Zoro, looking him up and down like he were a cut of steak, but the Swordsman just lets him. Holding out one blade calloused hand.

When they shake, Sanji’s cold in the pit of his stomach.

 

The Strawhat First Mate, back on the opposite side of the fareway. “Here, hold these.” Unbelting Wado, Kitetsu, and Shusui, and pushing them into Nami’s trembling arms. She gapes at him. “And this.” Zoro’s taken off his bandana. The same old black rag he’s carried all the way from East Blue.

“Oi-oi.” Sanji’s growling. “What are you up to? Who’s that shitty bastard over there?”

“I got a job,” Zoro’s answered, keeping his hood up over his hair. The three of them turn their faces, for the loud march of rifle-carrying soldiers cutting through the crowded street. Sanji watches, squashed and shouldered by masses of strangers, until the last Marine is out of sight. Before he’s leveled Zoro an enraged blue glare. But the swordsman just smirks at him. “ _Shitty Bastard_ says he’ll pay fifty-million for two or three hours of work.”

“Work? What kind of shitty _work_?!”  

“Z-Zoro.” Nami’s watching the women that go in and out of the dark arched doorway opposite them. The men also. Drunken and ugly, and… “D-don’t do this.”

“We need to get through that checkpoint, don’t we?” He’s pointed out. Even if Zoro’s unable to meet the navigator’s eyes. “Spending the night here, trapped… It isn’t all that appealing to me. What about you?”

Sanji’s bitten the filter off his cigarette. Half of the unlit shaft falling onto the street. “You’re out of your goddamn mind.” He wants to kick the man’s legs out from under him. To grab hold of Zoro and shake him, and _yell at him_. But they’d be found out. He can’t do that. “Y-you…”

“It’s just one job. Find somewhere to hole-up where you can see that door. Come down when I come out.”

“Zoro!” Nami’s still shaking her head. Tears flowing new, soaking into the hood she’s pulled over her long fire-red hair and gold earrings. “Zoro.. No… _n_ -” Sanji’s hugged their navigator to his chest. Turning her away so she can’t see her nakama’s back disappear into the crowd. Pulling herself hard into the man’s chest, Nami’s hidden her face in the thick folds of his coat.    

 

… … … …

 

Robin’s filled another basket of fresh papaya, to join the three already held to her back with arms blossomed from both shoulders. Another hand up to shield her eyes from a beam of yellow sunshine that’s broken through an almost entirely green canopy. The ground damp, and in shadow. It’s cool and comfortable. Her and the ship’s sniper tracking a spring towards its source, just to be sure it’s entirely safe to drink before filling their barrels.     

 

“I still don’t see, _huuh_! just why we have to do all the scavenging, while everyone else went in towards civilization.” Usopp’s heaved himself up a steep embankment, speaking to the dark woman already standing on the earthy hill.

“Half of our number is still onboard the Sunny.” Robin reasons with Usopp’s agitation. A little smile playing on her lips as she follows the flow of a small trickle upstream. “Our Captain most certainly would rather be in your position.”

“Ha! Yea, I bet he would.” Even Usopp isn’t letting Luffy set one sandal on this island. They’d come at it from the other side. Seen it. A great big galleon, broken in half. Either the locals or the Marines did it, set the thing up like a statue way out in the bay. Usopp hadn’t said a thing, and neither did anyone else. But he wasn’t the only one using a looking glass. To see the bodies strung up. Pirates. As an example. As a warning.

Zoro and Sanji went with Nami for protection, because there were just some things they needed that they couldn’t get on the wild jungle hillsides. A bad round of infections on the last island leaving Chopper’s stores hazardously low. One of the worst storms they’d ever been in rocked the ship hard enough to damage the electrical in Sanji’s galley. The piece they need to repair the problem is small, and probably cheap, but they needed one bad if they wanted to eat anything that’s not been salted, dried, canned, or pickled anytime soon.

 

“Robin!” Usopp’s flung his arms out around the Strawhat historian’s waist. Pulling her back, just as the jaws of a massive steel trap snap shut. Loud enough to send birds jumping off branches over their heads.

“Th-thank you.”

Usopp barely hears her. Nico Robin’s voice a fuzzy background for the ringing in both ears. Eyes fallen to one side, when they’d fallen back. He sees piles of old ratty clothes, slowly being eaten by bugs. A mound of weapons, and the ones on the bottom are rusty, like they’d been there for years. The ones on top a little less so. Damaged pistols, and other weapons. Such a variety. The Sniper’s swallows for the realization, he’d find all this kind of stuff on any Pirate ship. The trap glints for a few branches that move overhead and let sunlight in. There are probably more. And this place… this is a hunting ground.

They need to get back to the ship.

Now.

 

… … … …

 

“Ehhhhnmmmm….”

“There’s no use moaning, Mugiwara-niichan. When everything’s been decided.” Franky’s set down a few cards on the barrel in front of him. Brook’s boney shoulders leaning over, to see which suite’s been played.

“But I wannn’ed to gooooo!” Sticking his lip out. Luffy stares up at the blue sky. A few pale wisps of cloud streaked across deep sapphire. The ocean is being loud and rambunctious. Lapping up against Sunny side repeatedly, sometimes so loudly they’re shouting to be heard over the surf. Being stuck on his ship, when it’s _his ship_ and _he’s captain_. “Ah-ha! I just have’ta _order_ Nami to let me go ashore!”

“Brilliant, Sencho. That’s pure brilliance.” Franky’s grinning to himself, taking a good chunk of Brook’s spending cash with the hand he’s won. “You can do that as soon as she gets back.” _Because as soon as she gets back we’re getting the hell out of here._

“Yea!” Jumped up and rocketed himself down Sunny’s slide like a torpedo. Luffy’s string sandals leave lines of ripped up sod and bits of grass. **_Oi!_** Both arms up on the painted white sloop decorating Sunny’s side. Great big smile on his face. Luffy’s ready to get his freedom granted, soon as Nami gets back!

 

… … … …

 

“ _No, sir! There’s still no sign_!”

 

A formal salute, and the young man is dismissed to continue the search. Sanji peering through a vertical gap between wall and door open only a few millimeters. There was nothing in this storage cabinet, and the building’s pretty much abandoned. At least he’d hoped, and still actively hopes that’s the case. Nami clutching around his middle. Having a hard time getting a good breath of air, for how tightly the redhead’s hanging on.

 

“ _Keep looking_!”

 

Heavy boots thud against the ground. All at once, matched in timing so that the concussion makes the crumbling walls tremble, shaking dust loose from old rafters. The young woman in his arms makes fearful sounds, however quietly. His hands on her back to comfort her, Sanji watches. Waiting. Not wanting to think about what’s going on behind that shady dark entryway, where Zoro’s gone. He wants to smoke, to calm some of his jumping nerves. But cigarette smoke is just too good a way to find somebody. So Sanji waits. The hammering of his heart matched only by the burn of hot tears that fall quietly onto his chest.

 

… … … …

 

“This way -this way…” Zoro’s weaponless. Being led down this dark, slightly dingy hallway. Behind every closed door, covered in scratches and pits, some smeared in dried or drying blood. He can hear activity. Disjointed, and mingled with other sounds nearby. Making whatever might be happening behind these doors unclear.

“One job, right?” The swordsman confirms with the man. Getting down a few flights of steps. It’s a lot colder down here. So they must be underground.

“Certainly! One job. You said you have only a few hours. I’ll even throw in an extra five-million Beli. Sound good?”

“That’s… generous.” Zoro’s green eye is more concerned with the ring of keys the guy’s fitting to a great big lock in a door that’s mostly metal. A small slot at the bottom, and near the top a square cut-out with bars.

“Ah haha- Don’t mention it – don’t mention it –” Flapping away the younger’s comment, the _proprietor’s_ pushed open the door. Inside there’s a table, and a bunch of chairs all pushed up against the walls. “Come in -come in.” He’s put a bottle up on the table, then turned and clapped his hands. “Have a drink, if you desire. It will only some short time, for me to finalize our arrangement.”

Zoro may understand big words, but it isn’t as if he uses them a lot. The way this guy strings them together, just like every other swindler. “Alright.” Having agreed, he’s no other choices. They have to get to the other side of the island, and as soon possible.  
The swordsman shivers, cold down his spine for the chill of moving air. _The basement, alright_. He’s reached and pulled the cork from the bottle on the table. Slugging down its contents.

 

… … … …

 

Sanji’s heart is throbbing at the back of his throat. A good half dozen big beefed up soldiers, strolling right up to that sckeezy bastard standing in that doorway. He’s smiling like any other pleased salesman. Showing them inside.

The cook’s half a mind to follow, right then and there. But Nami-swan’s finally relaxed in his arms, head pressed quietly over his chest. “What is it, Sanji?” Asks his redheaded angel, woken to the fringes of sleep.

Ah, Sanji should have known… his heartbeat. “Six tough looking guys just went in.”

“A-and…” Nami’s fingers dig into his shirt. “…Zoro?”

“There’s no sign of the Marimo. He must still be inside.” Biting his lip. The blonde from North Blue waits. That’s what Zoro said to do. Wait. They’ll soon be out of here.

Just wait.  

 

… … … …

 

Usopp’s time living upon the botanical beast of Boin Archipelago had given him a lot of experiences with noises in jungles. Traps, snares, pits, and falls… Now that he was consciously looking for such things, they were everywhere.

“Usopp-san, there is a tripwire here also.”

“Come this way, here-” Nico Robin also, so much experience in questionable terrain. If it had been Luffy, or hell _anyone else_ in the crew, the situation could have already easily reached a sad conclusion. “Hang onto this branch, and swing over it.”

 

They’re bending too far up the slope, getting further away from the Sunny Go. But they’d been forced to detour. Cackles of boozed up Marines and local law enforcement. They wear different uniforms, but their mannerisms were no different. Big tough men, looking to make their names. Salivating for the opportunity to catch a bunch of filthy pirates, and famous ones. What’s done to them, once they’re caught…

“Down.” The sniper’s ducked them behind an old moldering log. Robin curled under his arm. Her dark hair full of leaves.  

 

What’s done to them, once they’re caught? Usopp refuses, to let himself imagine.

 

… … … …

 

Chopper’s little blue nose twitches, sitting in his infirmary re-reading a new book on bone pressure and sensitivity. He’s on his feet and tapping out onto the upper deck. Eyes widening.

“We’re pulling out to sea!” Franky’s long wail catches his ears in time for the little doctor to take hold of the railing. A great lurch, as Sunny’s ripped free of the coastline. No time to cut the tether lines. One of the metal moorings splashes into the water amid snapped splinters. The ocean churning, _moaning_.

“O-oi! Franky! Don’t go too far out! Sanji! Nami! Usopp! Robin! Zoro! They’re still not back yet!”

 

The shoreline is ablaze. Chopper able to see the line of Marines, and several others who were all wearing uniforms and carrying weapons behind that wall of orange flame. Brook wound up in the rigging. Ocean wind pushing at his black afro. The skeleton lifts an eyeglass to one empty socket. “Ships approaching from the far side of the island! _Yo-hohohoho ho_ ~”

“Can you see any of ours?!” Franky’s put them parallel with the shoreline. Angry shouting, and rough surf rocking them on the waves.

“Negative! I see none of ours!”

 

Captain Monkey D Luffy looks back towards the island. Behind thick dark smoke, where green trees climbed up high. There’s a stone wall that splits this country in half, up there. And he can see its parapets. Half his nakama on that island, and the ocean dragging him slowly away.

“FRANKY!”

“It’s the current! We’ll have to get out further to come around!” Straining at the enormous ship’s wheel, his blue haired nakama also, casts a worried look towards the shrinking shoreline.

 

… … … …

 

“Whoa! I gatta say, Lou. I thought you were pulling my leg.”

“Looks like the real deal, unless that green hair’s fake.”

“Easy enough to confirm.”

 

Zoro’s eyelid flutters. Disoriented, half lying on the table with his legs left to dangle. He’d finished the bottle. Licked his lips for the great taste… half a second later he’s on his face. Burning up under his clothing, and there’s absolutely no air movement down in this pit.

The swordsman struggles, but can barely move a finger. Hands restrain his arms, more pull his pants down and off his legs.

 

“What did I tell you! This is _quality_ merchandise.” Triumphant smile on the greasy man’s face.

“Alright, alright, Lou. You made your point. So how much?”

“A hundred million.” States the man, fingers stroking his chin. “Each.”

“Six-hundred million Beli?!”

“That’s robbery!”

“This is quite a deal. I won’t even tell your superiors. For a Bounty Head of more than three-hundred million, my deal isn’t that bad.”

“We’ll give you Beli for Beli what’s on this guy’s sheet. That’s three-hundred-twenty, and not one Beli more!”

Slippery smile, and he’s taken payment. A little grin and a bow. The guy’s gone out the door, and they hear him bolt the locks from the outside.

 

“Dude!”

“You know that creepy Shichibukai Mihawk, right? Heard he kept this guy for two whole _years_. Right under the World Government’s nose.”

“Yea, right. You shouldn’t be listening to everything you hear.”

“You don’t think so? Take a look at that wicked scar.”

 

Zoro’s rolled onto his back, lost his footing and landed sprawled on the dirty floor beside the table. His coat getting tangled up. Trying to get away from the hands that come towards them. So many of them. Getting onto his chest, and they’re taking his clothes away.

 

“Looks like he got all of it in him.”

“What? The whole bottle? That’s a first.”

“Surprised he’s still conscious, not that it matters.”

“Oi, I don’t wanna fuck a sleeping guy.”

“You ever fuck a sleeping guy?”

“This part of the guy isn’t sleeping.”

 

Interrupted by a loud and extended keen, Zoro’s back arches. A warm wet mouth having been lowered down onto him. Sucking hard, with a tongue tickling under his glans. Poked at roughly, to encourage a few beads of precum to appear at his slit.

 

“Check out his balls twitching.”

 

The warm cup of a hand presses tight up against Zoro’s testicles, grasping sack and penis together before pulling hard. “Naaahha!”

 

“Loud too, should get something into that mouth. No telling if orders’ll come down ta’ start wandering hallways.”

“Aw. We don’t get to listen?”

“Don’t complain.”

 

A strip of torn fabric is wound around Zoro’s lips, secured at the back of his head. Over another thick wad that had been shoved between his teeth. He’s completely incapable of crying out now, anything more than a compressed muffle.

 

“He’s hard as a rock. That’s so hot.”

 

Hands. There are hands all over him. Zoro closing his eye for the dizzy spin of the room. Faceless men gathered over him. Where is he? What’s he doing? Luffy? Wait, he’s… what’s happening? Moved from the floor to the table, Zoro’s bare back makes contact with the smooth cold surface. Sweating all over, he’s only vaguely aware that he’s been stripped to his skin.

 

“Here, guy. Hold onto this, and don’t be rough.” Zoro’s fingers close over something hot, and sort of squishy. An alien palm over Zoro’s to encourage he stroke, and keep stroking. “That’s it. _Ah_! Feels awesome!”

Knees levered up, and towards his chest, the swordsman’s thighs fall open. Exposing straining erection, blood bloated testis, and quivering pink hole. “Looks like this hasn’t got a whole lotta use, yet.” A spit slicked index finger circles the tight protective ring of muscle over Zoro’s entrance. Legs twitching, even as his one green eye drifts incoherently.

 

… … … …

 

“Oh crap. Crap -crap - _crap_!” Usopp’s put one arm up against a tree. Standing on the cliff face they’ve come to, and gotten a view of the ocean. They’d left Sunny anchored some two or three miles away, but there he is. Sailing way out into open water.

“They must have been forced away from the shoreline.” Just visible at the edge of the island, Marine cruisers are moving fast to intercept the Strawhat’s Brig Sloop.

 

Cannon fire soon followed. Usopp and Robin, both stood watching. Nothing at all they could do to help or hinder, as they listened to the bombardment of heavy black iron that rained down on Sunny’s sails. Tearing clean through the aft sheet, crashing with great damage through the showers, and rear storage. The sniper hanging his head, long nose towards the earth. Nico Robin can understand. First with Merry, tended and cared for lovingly. Later, along with Franky, the two of them carry deep affection for their current home, and place of safety. Each rend of splintered panel like a knife into the young man.

“W-we,” They can hear their captain shouting. His rage carried along the surface of the sea. “We should find Nami, Sanji, and Zoro. Th-they’ll be in the town.”

 

The town. Usopp ears ring for explosions, turned away from the Strawhat’s ship. Both eyes up towards a different distance. Up that hill. For that long partition that cuts this island into two halves. Taking steps forward, while trying to ignore the battle that raged behind him.

 

… … … …

 

“ _You are trapped, Mugiwara Luffy! Surrender_!”

“NEVER!”

“Coup de –”

 

Four consecutive cannonballs fall across the back bell of Sunny cola driven compression engine. The shipwright’s mouth hanging open and he’s hidden his face in his hands for the grinding, prolonged sound of metal melting and bending out of place. Wrecked and useless.

Luffy’s no time to worry about the engine, he knows they’re not going anywhere faster than the paddle now. Up and swung to hook a hand around the boon above his head. Luffy’s high up above everything, Sunny a small speck, as he’s counted ships and scouted faces. None of them look familiar, even if they were marines. No Admirals, nobody he knows…. Luffy’s grinned, the flow of gravity pulling him back down in a nosedive for his own blasted vessel.

 

… … … …

 

“Shame we can’t use that mouth.” Zoro’s flushed cheeks are pinched by a large rough hand, directing his single eye to look at a face he doesn’t know. Just some guy with an ugly ass nose. “Bet famous former-pirate-hunter Roronoa Zoro just _loves_ man juice. Bet you’d swallow it down good, wouldn’t ya?”

“ _– slap_ not – _slap_ worth – _slap_ the risk.”

 

Through a lingering haze, a head stuffed full of wet cotton. The Strawhat swordsman feels each quick, hard thrust into him. Bruising the backs of his thighs, while a few sets of hands hold him down. Back arched painfully as he’s rutted into. The head of a cock knocking against his spinal column.

 

“Wow, what a great ass.” The loud, resounding _SMACK_ echoes in Zoro’s ears over the sound of his earrings clacking together. Left ass cheek struck hard, so that it tingles hotly.

“Hung like a beast, too.” With his chest pinned down on the table, Zoro’s naked body left open and un-defendable, even if he could lift his own arms. Thick legs spread wide, somebody’s foot wedged up behind his heels so Zoro can’t wriggle.

 

“Ah- ah- AH-!” Almost like laughter. Heavy, breathy curses that follow a thick, creamy gush. Cum slithering up inside of Zoro, and he swears he can taste it. “Huh… what a good little cum slut.” Another solid strike to the swordsman’s reddened ass cheek. The protesting moan that he lets out, completely muted by the fabric wound about the green haired man’s head.   

 

… … … …

 

“Sanji, I – I can’t take this…” The blonde’s blue dress shirt is already soaked, under his jacket. Nami-swans sweet tears, and her gentle distress. But there’s been no change. Swirled gold eyebrow ticking for the cook’s vigilance towards that dark arched doorway.

 

“ _Sir! Report from the bay. The Strawhat’s vessel has been driven from the far coastline. We are currently in chase_!”

 

Nami’s stopped breathing. Her fingertips dug into her nakama’s encircling arms, leaving little red half-moons behind. Sanji’s lips held together to form a white line, he strokes her red hair. Gently, reminding himself that it doesn’t matter if the Marines are in chase. They’ll never catch them, ever. So what if it’s been an hour already and Zoro still hasn’t appeared? Damn idiot probably got lost on his way out the door!

 

“ _Send reinforcements, and contact our ships in the straight! These criminals are worth over a billion in bounty heads! Do not lose them_!”

 

He’s never heard it put quite like that. Not that Blackleg Sanji didn’t already know the crew’s standing Total Bounty: One-billion five-hundred-seventy-thousand one-hundred Beli. They’d been quite proud of the number, clanking mugs on the lawn deck under the stars with the sea all around. Nobody else in the world but them.

 

“ _Aye, Sir_!”

 

Nami clutches to Sanji’s forearm, and it tingles for the lack of blood allowed to move freely through it. The blonde’s blue eye unblinking. _Hurry up, you shitty green Moss-head._ Semi-automatic rifles in arm, a few rows of soldiers march up the lane. Their bootfalls in time with the chef’s hammering heart. _Hurry the hell up. Or it’ll be too late._

 

… … … …

 

“Give it to me, and _I’ll_ do it.”

 

There’s slick hot cum dribbling from Zoro’s twitching opening. Several sets of fingers gaping him wide so that they can see the ejaculate pooled inside. The swordsman’s been rolled over onto his back, arms lying heavy and useless on either side of him.

 

“Don’t rush me, fucker!” Holding their toy’s legs up, the backs of Zoro’s calves rest on two different warm chests. “I know what the hell I’m doing!”

 

The swordsman’s eye flying wide, brimming with tears as he’s yelling into the fabric shoved between his teeth. Emptying out his lung, Zoro’s left dizzier than before. His head thudding down onto the hard table as his whole body convulses. He’s being laughed at, by disembodied voices Zoro can’t identify. Wrists held down, and the head of his cock is pulsing. Something slippery and flexible is being inserted into his urethra. Friction on the inside of the narrow channel, as something is fed slowly deeper. Brushing against his prostate until the invasion settles just shy of piercing his bladder.

 

“Twitching pretty good, but he won’t cum with this in ‘im.” Sounding delighted, the man brushes the backs of his fingers along Zoro’s taught length. Gurgles of protest behind his gag, and weakly trying to kick.

“He’s so _feisty_.” Hands pull the swordsman’s bronze knees further open, almost flat against the table.

 

Fingertips return to his ass, and stretch him. Exposing soft, pink insides, before being pushed into. “Keep a hold of those heels, _ahn_!” Hands come over Zoro’s chest, grabbing onto his pectorals and squeezing. Bruising the flesh around each areola between coarse dry fingers, and yanking hard.

“Likes to have his little man tits touched.” Slaps follow a brutal twist to his skin. Swollen flesh stinging, glowing a warm red. “They’re starting to stand up real tall.” Teeth bite down. Pinching pert, blood pinked nipples. The swordsman chewing at his gag, bending his back.

 

Thick anal walls being forced apart. Zoro’s eye weeps for the stringent ripping of his insides. Two thick phalluses bobbing and grinding in and out of him. Sloppily. Taking his ass deep, and spreading his hole wider with vicious jars without rhythm. Blood seeping from the open tears, covering both pumping shafts. Red and tacky. Smearing across the swordsman’s pale buttocks.

 

… … … …

 

Low hanging fog and swirling, twirling dark water that shoots spires up a dozen feet above the surrounding waves conveys nothing to nineteen-year old Pirate Captain Monkey D Luffy. Straw hat set on top of his shaggy black hair. The blood red ribbon around the brim bright, despite the sun being mostly hidden behind mounds of vapor pushing in on them from everywhere. Like they’d been plucked out of their own story and placed on an empty white page.

 

Luffy’s brown eyes do not blink, staring forward at the lifeless bleached skull of his musician. Brook’s bones lying against the cabin wall, limp and hollow. Brook himself, being elsewhere. Taken incorporeal form to search the surrounding sea. To discover just how far they’d managed to get, before the damaged paddle wheel ground to a halt, and they’d been left sat. Adrift, on the waters of the New World.

Chopper is close to his captain’s hip, sat in a little shivering ball. Worried about the rest of their crew, and then worrying about them. Worrying and worrying. All his fuzz is sure to come out.

 

“ _Yo-hohohoho hoooo~_ ”

 

The captain’s grinning, for Brook’s infectious yodel of pure laughter. Chopper tumbling away across the grass in his shock of the suddenly upright and signing skeleton, no matter how many times he’s seen it happen.

 

“Did you find the island, Skelo-bro?”

“I did indeed.” Brook bows low, bent at a right angle from his hipbones. Straightening up to point one white finger bone into a wall of cloud. “That way, Sir Franky _-san_ ~”

Luffy’s on his feet. “And?”

The Strawhat musician’s lowered his arm, featureless face tipped down towards shiny buckled shoes. “I was unable to locate, any of our crew.” His voice is a ripple, returned back up from each blade of grass under their feet. “I had not wanted to lose sight of the Sunny, and I _confess!_ I lacked the courage to keep searching for them!”

 

Drawn his cane sword, the cold blade that mourns a soul’s passing. Chill edge held in boney fingers, while the hilt is presented before Luffy. “But I swear I will _not run,_ as we storm this island. That we will find our nakama, and that we will all return to the sea together.”

Luffy’s taken curved hilt, looking at the sword’s flashing icy edge. “Together.” Lips stretching from ear to ear, and all pearly white teeth between them. “Sounds good to me!” Handing the skeleton back his weapon, Luffy’s shouted for a heading. Unwinding the sails. Franky at the wheel, great big shoulders to coax their vessel through the troughs of soupy chop and surge. It’s all they’ve left, the sails of their sloop. Paddle Wheel gone, Burst Engine gone. Though as the wind catches, billowing huge sheets of silk to snap in the salty breeze.

 

Luffy fills his lungs. Reminded of a time when sails were the only way to move his ship. Merry. And that tiny little pog-boat he and Zoro had first sailed in. Zoro… Luffy’s a bad feeling in his guts, thinking about his first mate. A feeling that’s come out of nowhere, but he can’t shake it away. Sunny’s bow breaking with bright sunlight, leaving the thick blanket of fog that had concealed them. Luffy’s heart races, and his blood rushes hot.

 

… … … …

 

“There are no gaps.” Nico Robin is sheltered on every side by thick leafy shrubs. Usopp, knelt beside her. Peering through the foliage. Several yards from them is one of the outlets allowing passage from one side of the island’s massive barricade to the other. “A dozen guards on the ground…” The sniper’s whispered. “…at least as many above. All armed. They have a freaking Station Cannon?!” He’s folded back his lenses, and wiped one hand over his face.

“Then we wait here. This is the closest entrance? The one the others used?”

Usopp nods his head, long nose bobbing. The next inlet isn’t for two or three miles up the hill, barely visible, but he’s sure it’s at least that far. “They should come back this way, unless they were forced to detour pretty far. But we can’t just _wait_ here.” Glancing back over his shoulder. He can see the dogs. Big, mean looking dogs with thick front legs. Long dark snouts snuffling the dirt at their masters’ feet. Hunting parties, one after the other. Marines and enthusiastic locals with loaded rifles, and orders to _find the Strawhats_!

 

It’s impossible to get through or over that wall. Completely cut off from Nami, Sanji, and Zoro who are likely still on the other side. They have no way of confirming. Usopp ducks low, signaling for Robin to follow. They need to keep an eye on this doorway, because sooner or later, their nakama are coming through it. _Getting caught isn’t part of the plan_ , Usopp’s fear stricken brain reminds him. A vice grip on Robin’s arm. They need to keep moving.

 

… … … …

 

“Ohho ho! Man~! Look at ‘im, twitching so gooood!”

 

The swordsman’s upper thigh muscles jerk, jumping for involuntary nerve response. The pain for open wounds, added with the ribbed or knobbed toys oiled up and shoved into him. His shaft being teased… _tortured_. Translucent tube fitted over his length, suction stretching him out long, until he’s pulled red and aching.

 

“That all we can get out of this guy? Sixteen pumps?”

“I bet we can get two more.” Zoro’s cried out behind his wet gag. For the hand that reaches to take hold of his sack and squeeze it hard.

That one’s buddy reaches for the bulb, connected by flexible tube to the clear chamber. Wrapping his fingers around it slowly, grinning up at his buddies.

“You can take it, right? Bad Ass Motherfucker, Roronoa Zoro?” Spoken right into Zoro’s ear, breath putrid, like rotting squid in a barrel. There’s a hissing sound, and more air is being expelled from the hallow compartment encasing the swordsman’s prick. Pulling the already roiling flesh outward. Shaft trembling.

“Well?”

“It’s good! Do it again. I _bet_ we can do it again.” The second hiss is even longer, the man taking his time to let as much air out as possible. Slow and steady. Two full bulbs, and when they’ve popped the seal into place, Zoro’s length quivering blood purple. Powerful thighs convulsing as they’d forced one leg up and back. One of the six men rubbing his hard prick against Zoro’s puckered red opening they’d been so zealously using.

“Alright, boys! I think it’s been just about time. Let’s have another round.” Shoving himself in, his buddies laugh and snicker.

 

Zoro’s body gets hotter and hotter, as each one of them ruts against his ass. Fatigue threatening to drop him into full unconsciousness more than once, for each spill of hot seed that’s shot inside of him. The last guy uses his thumbs to pull Zoro’s butt hole open, admiring their cream and his blood gathered up. Removing the penis pump and urethra bar, each drag lighting off sparklers that burn the backs of the swordsman’s eyes. Both of them.

 

“Wewh! That was real great!”

“Oi! Where’re you going?”

“Uh, beer?”

“No way! We paid good Beli. Best part is getting ‘em to shoot off at the end!”

 

Zoro’s wrists are taken, and he’s dragged up, thrown back onto the table. Face shoved against a plaster wall, but he’s too weak to fight back. A wet, headed voice speaking into his ear. “For what we paid? We’re gonna get _six_ orgasms outa this one.”

 

… … … …

 

Robin’s carefully watching the patrol that walks right under their hiding place. Some fifty feet up, in the cradle of sprawling green branches. Usopp on his stomach, on a branch adjacent from hers. Tirelessly watching the guards, and the doorway. There had already been a few taken away, no-name pirates and a couple local bandits. None to gentle in their handling of prisoners. The Sniper’s swallowed hard, seeing them simply stand one guy up against that wall and shoot him in the head.

The Strawhat historian supposes the angrier these officers look, the safer for all of them. But it did leave her anxious. Even when they find their three nakama, how are they to escape this island? Certainly Luffy will order return at once for rescue, but without Nami… without even a pose to guide Sunny back.

It looks like escape might really be impossible. Robin’s closed her dark eyes. Listening to the storm of voices carry along the bows of the tree. All in pursuit of her, and her nakama. There’s a nostalgia in that, somehow. If not rather a grim observation. It makes her smile.

 

… … … …

 

“Aha! That’s three, that’s three. Wow, can you believe how much there is?”

“Looks like he’s been holding it in for goddamn ever.”

 

The swordsman’s chest heaves for each burst of hot creamy fluid forced from him. These men. Having spent themselves to their own contentment, they’re just playing with him. Holding down Zoro’s arms and legs so they can masturbate him. Forcing his cock inside various toys. They take turns, and alternately abuse his upper body with hard bites, slaps, and sick kissing the drugged man can’t get away from.

 

“Alright, check this out. I’ma show you idiots how to do it right.” Stepping up to where they’ve splayed Zoro’s legs wide open. He’s spit on his hands. Wrapping both around the hot red length, he pushes back. Gathering skin between his fingers, and squeezing hard. Zoro tries again, to struggle. To get away. He’s still not entirely sure… shoulders moving from side to side. “Oi, I think that stuff’s startin’ to wear off.”

“Heh, that’s fine.” Quick, rounded strokes, like the kneading of hard clay. Zoro’s cockhead bobs between two hot palms. Blue and red veins straining along his victim’s firm, over sensitized shaft.

 

Zoro’s forced his head back, for the thrill of orgasm that tears right through him. Head a little less fuzzy, but body no stronger. Nostrils flaring to take in air. Hands grope the swordsman’s chest, pinching his nipples. Scratching sharp fingernails into old white knots of scar tissue. His hips are lifted, and it’s a mouth this time. Teeth worrying at damp skin. Licking a long line up the underside of his quivering swollen-red shaft.

 

They continue.

 

… … … …

 

Sanji’s chewing the inside of his lip, when he sees Zoro’s green hooded coat come out under that arch. “Nami-san.”

“Hu.. uh?”

“Nami-san, stay here. Looks like our Natural Treasure’s all finished. I’m going to go and get him.” She’s pale, and feverish. Nami’s arms wound around the cook’s arm. She nods her head, letting Sanji go. Clear she’d rather not. Only her worry for Zoro allows her to fold in on her own body. Closing her eyes.

 

Sanji’s slipped quietly through the crowd, up next to the stairs. He’s close enough he hears Zoro and that shitty bastard talking. He freezes, listening.

 

“ _As we agreed, fifty million Beli – plus five million, was it? Yes. Here you are, fifty-five million Beli_.”

Sanji can’t hear Zoro saying a thing. Only his boots clomping rather heavy on the stone steps. He’s up and at the corner, ready to grab his nakama and drag him back to Nami so they can get the hell out of here. Only, when Sanji’s met face to face with Zoro… the swordsman blinking. Bottle-green eye glassed over, and dilated. There’s blood on his neck, already soaking into his coat. Wobbling on unsteady legs.

“Oi… Zoro..” _What in the shitty Six Blues happened to you!_

The smile his nakama manages is full of pain. Pulled at the edges, wincing for the sun that hurts his eye. “Got it.” Zoro’s croaking like a toad. “Beli… to get us through the checkpoint.” He’s breathing hard, looking away. “Don’t look at me like that, damn Dartboard-brow.”

Sanji’s face is pale. Wet on his cheeks, even for his blonde fringe. The Chef’s said nothing, taking Zoro’s arm. Leading him, with a lot more care than he usually does, to where Nami’s waiting out of sight.

 

… … … …

 

“Incoming to port!”

“Ahhh!!!”

“Aft!”

“ _Yo-hoohohoooo_!”

“Turn the sloop arm!”

“Aye!”

 

Franky isn’t under any disillusions about this sea. How many times has he stood steering this wheel? Amid rain, snow, thunder, lightning, serpent currents, and falls of magma. No one storm anything like the other. “Coming into view of the island, Sencho!” The Cyborg’s called over the shattering of the wooden railing. An enemy cannon ball ricocheting against broken timbers not five feet from the man’s elbow.

“Alright! Forward! Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Zoro! We’re taking everyone back!”

“ _Aye_!”    

 

… … … …

 

Nami’s fingers close around the envelope Zoro’s just handed her. He’s distant, even if he’s smiling. Sweat on his face, and she hadn’t missed the red, still drying-blood smeared under his chin. Unable to say a word, she’s only nodded her head. Turned and gone. Because even with money, they’ll need to find the underground, and a Sherpa who could be bribed.

 

Sighing heavily, once the navigator’s gone. The swordsman’s leaned one shoulder against the wall of this abandoned, derelict building. Sinking slowly to his knees, unable to support his own weight standing.

“Oi.” Sanji catches his limp nakama, before he’s sprawled. Helping the other to put his back up against the wall with his legs out in front of him. “Zoro. _Zoro_! You shitty green kelp. Look! _Look at me_.” His green eye is almost fully black. Red rings, close to the contracted iris. Sanji’s put a couple of fingers to Zoro’s corded neck, but can’t count such a flurry of successive heartbeats.

Grinding his teeth, Sanji doesn’t say a word. Doesn’t demand to know what happened. Because he knows Zoro will only say one thing. _“Nothing happened.”_ It’s what he said climbing down off that Birthday Cake bleeding from both ankles, what he said standing drenched in his own blood in a crater on Thriller Bark… Never admitting once, to anyone, how close he’d come to the blood soaked precipice between all life and death. So Sanji won’t ask.

Shoulders settled against the crumbling wall beside his injured nakama, Sanji hopes Nami will return quickly.

 

… … … …

 

“Robin!” Goggles pressed up against his face, Usopp’s waving the historian forward. Careful not to be seen by sentries walking the top of the high wall. “It’s them.”

She’s looked down through the leaves, and there was no mistaking. They’re wearing different coats and hoods, yes, but nakama knows nakama. “One of them is hurt.” She’s whispered.

Usopp’s staring, scrunching his long nose. “It’s Zoro. Nami and Sanji are helping him walk.”

 

They’ve exchanged a silent, horrified glance.

 

… … … …

 

Nami’s golden orange eyes track from side to side without moving her face. Shoulder tucked under Zoro’s arm. He’s hanging like a dead fish. Hardly able to put one foot in front of the other. His one green eye closed, hood pulled down over his face.

“Three of you?” The woman’s got one glass eye, and a baby feeding off her dark tit.

The redhead quietly gives this woman both a letter, and all the money Zoro had earned. She considers both, before looking back up at them. Clay-stone beads in long dark dreadlocks swaying.

 

After she’s led them to what was an old doorway, supposed to have been sealed long ago. Only it wasn’t. Nami’d learned this woman, the daughter of a Pirate killed in his bed on this very island, uses it to smuggle other Pirates in and out of the territory. In his memory.

“Hurry. And find yourselves back upon the ocean.” She’s shown a small smile, before sealing the entrance behind them.

 

Sanji and Nami, both careful in moving Zoro’s body along the narrow hallway. Dark, and full of spiders. Sanji’s crawling inside and out, but he’s soldiering his discomfort to the crawling insects. “Usopp and Robin will have gotten back to the Sunny by now.” He’s said quietly, hoping to help distract Nami.

“Yea.” The Strawhat navigator’s uttered. Adjusting her grip, Zoro sagging in their arms.

“Stand up straight, you damn Moss Ball.”

“Sanji…!” Nami’s throat is too tight, and she can’t say anything more. The cook taking her point, and falling silent. They come out into sunlight, not far away from the official doorway. Quickly ducking into the crowd meandering down the lane into wilder county. Hunting parties are also gathered. Well organized in tight groups of five to sometimes twenty men. Clean weapons, and using dogs.

“Ow!” Sanji’s been bitten in the neck. Stung by something. Putting his fingers into the folds of his hood. He’s wrong. It’s a note. _We are following you –Usopp – Robin._ The chef grins to himself, showing the untidy scrawl to Nami.          

 

Knowing their nakama were in toe made moving ahead is easier. After a while, Sanji kneeling, to pull Zoro into his arms. He wasn’t really walking anyway. Can’t keep his head up. Can’t string two shitty words together. Knowing their ship’s doctor will be able to help, the cook’s eager to get down the slope to shore.

“Pssst!” A sensuous olive skinned hand appears, bloomed out of Sanji’s chest. Directing him turn towards a darker, wooded area. Which he does. Finding both Robin and Usopp, ducked out of sight from the fence.

 

“… so glad you’re all alright.” No sooner had the dark haired woman’s words left her lips, she’s seen their crew’s swordsman, held in Sanji’s arms. So unusual a sight, that she’s put her hands up over her mouth. Turning to Nami, the navigator standing quietly. Sanji lying Zoro down on the grass.

“What happened?” Usopp’s asked Nami quietly. Robin goes to Sanji, and Zoro.

“Z-Zoro, he…” Nami’s twisting her thin fingers, and Usopp takes her hands. “Nami. _What happened to Zoro_?”

She can’t say she knows exactly, but she can guess. She’d been a kid, stealing from pirates and other criminals on the waters of East Blue. Not everything she did and saw was so wholesome a thing as petty thievery. But she doesn’t _know_ anything. “Zoro got this job. For Beli, to get us out of the city.”

Usopp’s nodded his head. Staring hard down his long tan nose, Sanji’s pulling Robin into his arms.

“W-we need to get back to the ship. Chopper… Zoro needs help right away.”

“They’re gone.”

The microfraction of a second that it takes for the redheaded cartographer’s heart to stop beating. For her brain to rewire, and understand she’s still alive… “…g-gone?”

“Maries rooted them out.” Usopp’s said. “We saw the Sunny pull away from the shoals. Hours ago.”

 

“…he’s high right now.” Sanji hasn’t withheld anything from his lovely Robin-chwan. Even if she’s struck hard for it. Deep lavender eyes watching Zoro curl himself into a painful looking ball at their feet. Hugging his knees to his chest. “We need to get him to Chopper, but he’ll be alright.”

Nico Robin kneels in the soft grass. Pulling Zoro’s shoulders out of the constricted angle he’s forced himself into. Letting the swordsman lay his head back, and blink blurrily up at her. “Zoro?”

He’s lifted up his left hand, fingers open. Robin takes Zoro’s reaching palm. Letting though, strong fingers clamp tight around hers.

 

It is decided that Sanji and Robin should search for some place to stay the night. As unlikely it is their ship will return before nightfall. Nami sheltering under one of Usopp’s pop-camouflage parashoots, with Zoro tucked tight to her belly. The swordsman is restless, half in sleep. Sometimes speaking, words or full sentences, before he’s quiet again and Nami’s realized he’s never really woken up at all.

 

… … … …

 

It’s getting dark. Too dark to see by. No moon. No stars. Overhanging clouds too _thick_. Luffy’s arms are crossed over his scarred chest. The splash of the anchor opening a cut in him, made deeper for each _clank_ of heavy chain being lowered to the ocean floor.

“We’ll set sails again at first light.” Franky says, enormous hand resting on his captain’s shoulder. His dark haired nakama doesn’t respond. The brim of his straw hat over his eyes, ruffling in the sea breeze.

 

Chopper and Brook have made a meal for that evening, but Luffy doesn’t go in to have any. The Strawhat Pirate Captain. He stood tall, on the navigation’s deck of his ship. Eyes open onto the night. In the direction of that island. That place his nakama are, and where he can’t help them. Unable to shake away a new kind of ache in the back of his mind. A remnant of haki he’s not come to peace with. Screaming, dully.

 

It makes waiting so much harder.

 

… … … …

 

The middle of the night, and it’s dark. Except for the little white dial glowing on the floor of the small cave. Pale light dancing on the walls. Not enough to be seen from a long way away, but giving ambiance enough to keep from stubbing a toe against a rock.

 

“ _Huhn_ -” That’s… _a lot_ of pain. Zoro’s pressing his face into the folds of a coat under his head. The material smells like stale cigarettes, and spices. Glancing up to find Sanji’s sitting up against the wall wearing only his suit-jacket. The blonde chef fast asleep.

Zoro’s rubbed his eye, turning his head but not his aching body. He sees Robin and Nami, wrapped up together. And right beside him, Usopp’s curly black hair. The sniper using his own hat as a pillow. He doesn’t find Luffy, Chopper, Franky, or Brook. And this place… stone walls. Smooth and rounded sides, so probably not man made. _They’re still on the island_.

One hand goes to his hip, and there’s a relief spreading through Zoro’s chest. His katana are secure in their sash-ties. The three hilts under his fingers, comforting. Trying to remember what’s going on. Where he’s been? and how he got _here_. The last thing he remembers is the slimy grinning merchant, offering him a drink.

 

“Zoro?” The swordsman’s jolted, like he’s been shocked by a high voltage wire. Hearing his given name come out of Sanji’s smoke-husked throat. “You awake this time?”

 _This time_? Zoro’s made an excruciating effort to drag his arms under him. Finding his chest is bruised, and the flesh feels wrecked and raw. Letting out only one or two shameful groans before the swordsman’s put his back up on the cave wall beside his blonde nakama. Licking dry lips, as he’s panting. A growing ache in his lower back and spine. Still gasping, when a bottle’s been thrust under his nose. Taken hold of the glass neck, Zoro grins in the dark. “Thanks.” Cap pulled off, and he’s a few swallows into him. “Where are we?”

“Back half of the island.” The cook explains. Sanji isn’t smoking, and it’s making the other man uneasy. “Luffy and the rest of ‘em took off, apparently. Usopp and Robin said they saw them go…”

“Ha-ha.” It really hurts to laugh. Impossible to pinpoint any one location of discomfort among the many.

“This spot is good and removed.” Sanji’s continued over Zoro’s wheezing, sputtering coughs. “Robin and Usopp are pretty confident we can keep sustain on these slopes. Wait for those shitty bastards to return. As long as it takes….”

 _Could take months, could take fucking years._ Zoro wants to remind Sanji. That while Luffy is undoubtedly the most influential Pirate currently sailing, he’ll be hard put to locate someplace he doesn’t even know the name of without a pose or even a navigator.

“Ahh…” The swordsman’s moved without thinking, to put the sake bottle down on the ground next to his hip. Sanji’s blue eyes on him, as Zoro’s hand bolts to favor his right inner thigh. Scratching the other hand behind his neck, coming away with blood covering his palm. Zoro staring wordlessly at the drying dark liquid.

 

Quietly sat beside his green haired nakama, whom he can honestly say he loathes. Sanji’s pompous air of beating hearts, and women, women, women starkly missing. Watching instead, Zoro taking toll of all the wrongness in his body. Eyebrows knitted together.  

“Oi, you’re not gonna faint are you? Swooning swordsman aren’t my cup of tea, you know, Moss-for-Brains.”

Hanging onto the jibe like a rope, Zoro lets his head fall onto hard rock. The wall he’s leaned up against cool on his back. Letting out an enormous exhalation, before closing his eye. **_Oi! Don’t you ignore me, you bastard!_** The Strawhat’s swordsman’s sunk into a deep slumber. So what if Luffy wasn’t there right now, he won’t be long.

He’ll stake his life, his very dreams, on that. 

 

… … … …

 

Usopp had woken up just an hour after the sun. Everyone else still peacefully dozing. He’s climbed up a long stone channel. Head and torso popping out of a little coned hill. Careful to move slowly, taking a good look around. There’s smoke on the horizon, behind the treeline. Leading back in the direction of the ocean. The sniper squinting.

 

“I think someone should go check.” Nami’s said, the moment her nakama’s woken them to report smoke rising somewhere on the island.

No one particularly in the mood to volunteer. “I will go.”

“Be careful, Robin.”

 

Nami accompanies the older woman to the mouth of the cave. Usopp sitting himself down on the rock, on Zoro’s other side. Never so eager to say goodbye to any country they’d come to so much as this one.

 

… … … …

 

The infamous Strawhat Pirates lay great siege to the peer. The surrounding dock. Leveling street level townships. Houses, guardstores, merchant blocks… Franky’s pulled the leaver of Sunny’s Gao Cannon. Flash of blue light blinking off his sunglasses. Their ship surges back, before behind kicked forward again. Hugging close to shore on high swells.

“ _Brook?_!”

“No sign of them, _Sencho-san_ ~”

Luffy’s a sour look on his lips, like he’s been force fed rotten limes. Pacing up and down the lawn deck. Chopper not far away. Checking his medical bag, making sure his catch of bandages are wound just the way he likes them.

 

Franky’s just recharging their cannon, when with a running start their captain’s rushed the bay. Flying through the air to grab hold of the nearest broken beam. Up and over, into the flames and rising black smoke.

The blue haired man’s setting the safety. Readying arrays of normal black-powder cannons to defend their ship, until Luffy’s return. Bringing all their nakama with him.

 

… … … …

 

Luffy’s swung back on one elongated arm. Stretching forward, two hands to slingshot him high into the air. Wind whistling in the young pirate captain’s ears. So many soldiers! Half the town must be a Marine, or used to be one. Gunfire echoing from everywhere, bullets that have no effect on the Paramecia raised in East Blue.

 

Wicker sandals come down on smooth roof tiles, slipped and slid for purchase. Clumsily swinging end over end. Luffy’s eyes spin as he’s landed in a pile of crumpled, broken masonry. Some littered on top of him. At the Fence.

 

“IT’S MONKEY D LUFFY!!”

 

… … … …

 

Nico Robin keeps herself concealed, under cover of trees and thick brushes. Wary of snares, or other traps. Taking a long loop away from where the rest of her nakama sheltered in the small system of caves at that end of the island. Determined not to leave an easy trail, in case one of the Hunting Parties were to come across it.

Thrums of heavy explosions had shaken the earth under her feet. More than a dozen times, before falling silent. After that, only scattered shouting and gunshots. The woman’s close now, within sight of the Fence. Able to see people shouting and arguing. The wide iron door slammed shut, and bolted. Enraged citizens on either side haranguing sentries to let them through. Several shots are fired into the crowd, killing at least twenty before order is restored. She can see men running up and down the top of the wall in agitation.

Without being able to confirm or deny the disturbance that’s come to the island is indeed her captain, Robin’s debating her return to the cave. When men start shouting, and firing off their rifles. The next moment, there’s flying bits of block and stone. Gone spinning in every direction. Luffy’s red jacket clearly discernable for the swirls of dust around his ears. Flapping in the wind as he’s pulled himself up to take a huge breath. “Ooooooi! Minaaaaa!”

 

“Luffy.” She’s seen her captain in battle. There have been so many. Luffy’s ability to sweep away weak enemies, to leave stronger stock. Then strike them down one by one. Over and over again, until no one has the will to stand up in contention of his.

All the soldiers on top of the wall left motionless, bleeding in piles. Reinforcements faring no better. When the rubber man’s string sandals hit the dusty ground among skitterish locals, all narrowed eyes and backing away from him. But no one tries attacking, now that their militias’ been laid waste. Allowing the infamous Pirate Captain to rush forward into the trees.

 _Sanji! Nami! Robin! Usopp! Zoro!_ Repeated in varying orders, over and over again though Luffy’s mind. He’s no attention for anything else. A dull ache of unnerved haki at the back of his consciousness grown to a jackhammering spike being driven against his skull. Blinding white in his vision, as he rushes forward. Shoving branches out of his way. It’s only when he’s caught in a net of dark interlocking arms, that he’s paused. Blinking. “Robin?”

 

… … … …

 

Luffy’s perched on the stone lip of the little cave. Chocolate-brown eyes almost hidden for the woven rim of his straw hat. Sanji and Usopp helping Zoro to his feet. Nami’s speaking softly with Robin. He’d been relieved, at first. Luffy. To see his dark haired historian come towards him out of dense green jungle. Ready to cheer, and find all the others… before he’d seen the rivers of wet tears streaking his nakama’s face. Pooling in violet eyes.

 

“Oi, don’t put weight on it if it hurts, Stupid Moss.”

“…doesn’t hurt.”

Usopp’s scowled, buffing his knee into the back of Zoro’s middle-thigh. Making the man’s back lock stiff, and he’s groaning. Bitten his lip so hard there’s blood dribbled down his chin. Hanging in his nakama’s arms, limp and choking at the air.

 

Concluding unanimously, that their swordsman is in no condition to go storming back over the wall and through the township, or even to raid the slope where Sunny had originally docked the day before. Nami’s decided she’ll signal Franky, Chopper, and Brook, by way of a perfect rainbow. Her Clima-tact’s mirage ability capable of rising high into the atmosphere. She’s sure they’ll be able to see it.

“I’ll go on ahead, to that outcropping.” Nami’s held one hand out for her captain, Luffy following the line of her painted finger. Between two shoals, the ocean spins with a low whirl. “Robin and Sanji have been up and down this way. There are no traps, and though the water will… will be dangerous to birth. I’m-I’m sure…that we…”

Luffy’s taken Nami’s closest trembling hand. Eyes searching the slopes surrounding them. Layer on layer of wild growth. Good for ambush, he’s unhelpfully observed. “Nami should go. We’ll be right behind her.”

“Luffy.”

Brown eyes are flecked with gold, with the sunlight behind him. Nami’s shaken her fiery head, and begun climbing down the steep incline. Under her captain’s watchful attention, until she’s lost in sways of green leaf.  

 

… … … …

 

“ _Yohoho-hooo_!” A trio of cannon balls are frozen in mid-air, for the swipe of the icy demon blade. Brook coming to rest on one knee upon the Lawn Deck. Franky steering Sunny in erratic circles, while with each pass Chopper runs back and forth in heavy point, lighting off as many black powder cannons below deck as possible.

 

“Yo- _hoho_! Franky- _san!_ Oh, F _rrrr_ anky- _san!_ ”

 

Wondering what’s so blastedly important right this very second, the Strawhat’s shipwright is ready to shout back at his fleshless nakama. When his eyes catch on the upper corner of the island. A sight to see, colors of a full rainbow shot straight up into the heavens. Undulating and changing. It could only mean one thing.

 

“Aio- _hoy_! We’re breaking off!”

 

Chopper appears on deck moments later, finding their ship’s musician playing his violin amid bangs and rounds of gunfire. Franky at the wheel. Sunny’s sails shimmy, snapping taught sharply as the wind it caught, and they begin traversing the outer edges of the island. Towards the signal put up into the air. Because only one person in the new world can capture light to spell out words in the sky. That same person who can call down thunder, and make the rain fall.

 

… … … …

 

Luffy’s led the way, picking the flattest route possible over uneven earth and interlocking tree-feet. Usopp and Sanji both helping Zoro walk. It’s something the young captain’s found grossly disconcerting, because no one so far has been inclined to say what’s happened to him.

“Usopp, hold up. What is it, Marimo? Are you going to be sick?”

Zoro’s white as a sheet, sweat pouring off of him. “Screw…you… Eyebrow.”

He can act tough. Zoro. His captain’s seen it a hundred, a hundred-hundred times. The demon swords’ master, Roronoa Zoro. First Mate of the Strawhat Pirates. Luffy knows how badass his green haired nakama is. And it is because of this that the thick dark blood seeping through Zoro’s coat, and pale-silver tinge to his complexion has him most worried. Zoro’s thin lips parted to drag air into his body, wincing for his skin rubbing up against clothes.

 

Luffy’s scowled, facing away from his crew. Picking the path, while both fists are tight and white at the ends of his arms. Unable to stop shaking.

 

… … … …

 

A great chase! Or at least that’s what they might have sung about, had there been a minstrel around to write anything. Brook being rather preoccupied. The sun was on its way down, near the surface of the sea. Making the men’s burning torches and polished weapons glint with a red kiss of incoming nightfall.

Luffy managing to take hold of his three nakama and swing them onto the lawn deck as spears are launched at them. As soon as they are onboard, Franky’s fired a beam from the Gao Cannon. The last of the cola, but well worth it.

Luffy grinning mirthlessly for the bodies burning, and falling into choppy black surf.

 

“Ahhn! Just let go of me already!”

 

Zoro’s crashed onto the grass, his knees under him. “Ahn! _*cough_ uh? Hu-ha!” For each and every movement of his diaphragm, rings of stinging discomfort round the swordsman’s chest. His lower back on fire, his groin… Clutching his own thick arms around himself, shivering. “ _Ah_!”  
“Move!” Chopper’s rushed forward, shouldering under Sanji’s arm. The coast ablaze behind them. Luffy watches his ship’s doctor lie Zoro down on the lawn, and slowly peel back the layers of his clothing to uncover blue and purple bruising, bite marks, scratch marks… The reindeer’s little blue nose snuffles, and his eyes get big and distant. Transforming to Heavy Point, the Zoan’s moved their first mate to their infirmary. Slamming the door in Nami’s face, after most empassionately declaring that _no one is allowed to enter_.

 

… … … …

 

About a week goes by, that Luffy’s kept wandering in and out of the galley. Not to beg or pester for food, but to sink down in one of the bucket chairs around the table. Staring at the single panel-door into Chopper’s locked medical bay. True to his word, the little doctor had allowed no one to disturb Zoro. Stating he’d been through a trauma, but not what kind. And that he would need time to recover, but not clear for how long.

“Chin up, Sencho.” Sanji had been remarkably subdued. After having a furious shouting match with his rubber captain almost the instant their first mate’s been rushed out of sight. Luffy demanding to know what happened. The only problem was, Sanji didn’t know. Nami, Robin, Usopp. None of them knew what exactly happened to Zoro. Even if they guessed. They still didn’t know.

 

Ice cream melts against the glass edge of the cup in front of him. Luffy distracted by the infirmary door opening. Zoro standing there, upright and on his own. Left hand resting on the hilts of his swords like nothing ever even happened.

“Zoro, I said I’ll bring you food.” Chopper’s dancing around the older’s ankles, tugging at his shirt. “You still need rest!”

One bronzed hand reaches out to pull out the chair right beside his captain. Zoro seating himself down, and putting his hands up behind his head. “Told you, didn’t I? I’m sick to death of resting. Oi! What’s a body to do to get a little food around here?!”

“Shut the fuck up, you Shitty Bastard.” But Sanji’s already around the counter. A plate piled high with neatly trifolded onigiri. Bottle of red soy set down on the table beside it. When the blonde’s set down a bottle of sake, and stalked back into the kitchen the swordsman’s gaped at his nakama.

“Oi, Eyebrow…”

“Shut up.” Sanji’s back at his cutting board, gutting and preparing steaks of Spinfin Shark for grilling later.

 

Zoro’s smirked, taken hold of the bottle and gotten it open. A few swallows in him, when he’s noticed his captain staring. Still and quiet, in his chair at the table. “What’s the matter, Sencho?” Trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. Because Luffy should be outside running around in the grass, laughing, making loud observations about the smallest of happenings.

Those deep brown eyes. They look right into him. “Zoro’s alright now?”

They take away his safety. “Yea. I’m alright.” They leave him bare.

Searching under his skin. “Zoro?” Finding all his wounds.

 

… … … …

 

It’s not alright, to keep piling up secrets. Especially not secrets like these. “Don’t freak out.” Luffy’s pulled a face, Zoro’s advice jabbing a sharp stick in his pride. Like he can’t control his emotions.

It’s dark, outside the windows. Captain and First Mate alone together in the crow’s nest, where Zoro’s weight lifting equipment and the Ship’s loud speaker systems are stored.

All though dinner, Luffy had been quiet. Letting the rest of his crew congratulate Zoro on being up and out of bed. The swordsman conversing normally, trading sardonic blows with their blonde chef. So normal it felt _abnormal_ , to the young man silently chewing seared shark.

 

Luffy’s fingers pull up the other’s maroon hamaraki, pushed back folds of green coat. Immediately he can see the ghosts of nearly-healed teeth marks. Some still sporting stiches that could probably be removed now, for the skin having healed over. Chopper had been successful in keeping infection at bay. Zoro, having been forced to bite down on a roll of linen, when the Zoan examined his insides. Starting a round of heavy-duty antibiotics that had him nauseous and vomiting up bile for three whole days.

Stripping his swordsman bare, Luffy’s fingers brush lightly over each spot of discoloration. Reverently touching each place of pain. “Chopper said Zoro’s been…” _Brutally raped_ is what exactly Chopper had said. Standing in the deserted men’s quarters earlier that morning. Luffy’s legs had given out on him, and he’d had to sit down on the sofa. “Said… he…”

“Nothing happened, Sencho.”

There. _That_. Luffy’s laid a warm palm on his swordsman’s hip. “Something happened.”

“We needed to get money, so I found some w-work.” He can’t keep the quiver off his tongue. “Nami stayed safe. And so did that damn Eyebrow. Everyone’s back at sea, and good as new. Franky says the Burst bell might even be –”

 

_WHAM_

 

The swordsman lets the sharp throb of contact with the hard planked floor shrill through him. His captain over him, having just dropped Zoro on his back. Luffy’s dark ire of quiet confusion, spiced with rage. A deep, slumbering vigor that even in times of peace is poised. “Robin says Zoro got a whole bunch o’ Beli to smuggle him and Nami and Sanji out of that place.” Fingers tighten around the swordsman’s wrists, holding his arms up above his head. “What’d he do to get it?”

Turning his face to the side, Zoro’s blushed for being still the only one naked for the progress of this exchange. “This guy, ‘s a pander dealer.” The older’s green eye pinches, hiding from his captain. “Promised fifty million for a… a few hours.”

Luffy’s belly roils warm. Flagrantly enraged for the mistreatment of his nakama. His lover. “Zoro sold his body?” Taking off his red shirt, the young pirate’s eyes trail over the scarred torso under him. The familiar rocky terrain that belongs to his first mate.

Zoro watches Luffy hop to his feet and kick off his shorts, not wearing any underwear beneath as usual. He feels a lot more filthy for having done what he did than he though he would, but what option had there been at the time? To let _Nami_ be drugged and gang raped? Or the cook? Distracted by the thought of either of his nakama tied down and abused, and abruptly not sorry at all that he’d offered up his own ass, Luffy’s climbed back on top of him. Pushing almost cautiously at his swordsman’s shoulders, until his back is flat on the floor.

“Zoro… he did it to protect Nami, and Sanji. But…” The younger’s teeth make a stringent sound, grinding together. “He better n- ah… _not do it again_!” Even though he knows, because he just knows, Zoro would do it again. To save a nakama. Of course he would. They were both exactly the same in that regard. Throwing themselves forward as shields, without thought for longevity either in battle or after. The moment, all that counts.

 

Zoro’s calloused hands wrap around his captain’s hips, as the other’s carefully guided his length into him. Luffy’s dark head falling back on pale shoulders. Riding, slowly. Letting Zoro’s length grow inside him so that he’s able to feel the other’s heart beating in the places that they are connected. Gathering in pace for every welcomed thrust that sings sweetly deep inside his captain. The swordsman’s teeth glinting between his lips, grinning as he’s turned both himself and his captain. Putting Luffy beneath him, so that he’s able to bend his back and grind hips down hard. Drawing out long keens and sputters of broken appreciation. Sweat beading on their skin.

The hands on Zoro’s back, familiar. Luffy’s hands. The touch of his captain, guiding him safely towards release and relief. Sharing the same air, neither of them notice when the sun rises over the world again. Fallen against one another, with Zoro’s green, slightly damp hakama pulled over their bodies.

 

Later, Nami will shout at Luffy for leaving a trail of clothing on the lawn. And Chopper’s indignant shrieks that Zoro is still in recuperating **_What were you thinking!?_** Franky stays well clear of the topic of Zoro’s injuries. He’s never been able to figure out precisely _how_ the first mate keeps living and fighting and living and fighting. Raising higher stakes for every time he’s not left gutted in the street.

“Quit poking there, it hurts!”

“It _hurts_ , because you keep ripping out your stitches!”

“They get caught on my hakama!”

“Then leave the bandages on!”

“I can’t lift my goddamn arms with those things on so tight!”

“They’re tight to keep you from moving!”

 

Usopp’s long nose moves side to side. Arms protectively circled around his plate, purely out of habit, because Luffy’s full attention is on Zoro and the little Zoan trying to lash him to the chair. Nami sitting next to the Sniper, and Robin next to her. Both women giggling into their hands. Laughing outright, when the swordsman’s finally relented. Allowing Chopper to re-wrap him like a mummy in exchanged for two bottles of sake.

 

“What are you looking at, Sencho?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Luffy’s gulped down a glass of milk, along with a plate full of scones. Smiling with his chin in his arms, watching their doctor wind white linen around and around his swordsman.

 

Nothing… means a lot. Or seems to.

Things that are nothing, that _appear_ to be nothing. The things that are _everything_ , but are called nothing. Concepts that could drive a person crazy, if let dwelled upon too long. Luffy hooks a heel under his swordsman’s leg under the table. Twining up to the knee. And the moment, _this moment_ is all that matters. It’s not nothing, but it doesn’t need any fancy words or long titles. It is, just _is_. The time they get to spend together, in pursuit of everyones' dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!! Reviews are totally welcome!!


End file.
